NEO ZEONS HONG KONG INVASION
by archaznable23
Summary: As Haman Forces descend down on Earth she orders her forces to invade Hong Kong and put up a base of operation to attack AEUG sadly the AEUG recapture Hong Kong.


**NEO ZEONS INVASION OF HONG KONG**

As the Endra, Gwadan, and Musai entered the Earth's atmosphere they touch down into the Pacific and went ahead for Hong Kong. Then Haman Karn ordered the AMX-011 Zaku III and RMS-099B Sturm Dias to capture the city and to terrorize its people. There is a slight resistance coming from small forces from the Earth Federation they were defending the city with there old RGM-79 GM's and other support vehicles. While the Earth Federation was defending Hong Kong they were contacting the Argama and Audhumla for reinforcement.

Sadly they cannot contact both the Argama and Audhumla due to Minovsky Particle that was scattered around the city. As the remnants of the Earth Federation were loosing the battle in Hong Kong some have retreated and some were captured. Hong Kong was invaded by Haman's Neo Zeon Forces. There they build a small base for there operation. As the base was completed Haman entered into the city with a parade of honor with Zaku's on the guard and went into the Capital to take over. As the city was under Haman's control the news quickly spread like wildfire the Neo Zeon have invaded Hong Kong and soon they will invade the world.

When Haman was inside the capital she invited some of the top leaders and businessmen of Hong Kong to have a deal with the Neo Zeon then she immediately held a press conference inside the capital were she can broadcast her victory. As Haman was talking with the press and some top leaders and businessmen of Hong Kong Endra was listening to Haman's speech. Glemy was there and was seriously listening to Haman. After Haman's speech a loud applause that rocks the capital and they all repeatedly said Hail Zeon . . . Hail Zeon.

After the glorious speech the party continues and it was very alive as well. Then Haman went inside the briefing room with one of her top ranking officials then Haman smiled she was planning something vicious to the top invited guest. As Haman entered the briefing room she ordered her soldiers to go into the hall from where the entire top invited guest was. Then sporadic gun fire and the scream of people were heard throughout the hall. Every invited people inside the hall was killed no one survive the massacre even the invited media men was massacred also.

Then Haman smiles her eyes was red and she begun laughing insanely and said soon the world will now see the power of the Neo Zeon I will soon revive the Zabi's dream of dominating the whole universe and the world. After the massacre Haman ordered her soldiers to clean up the hall and dig a mass grave for them.

Meanwhile somewhere in space the Argama was ready for the reentry into the Earth atmosphere as the Argama was in the gravity of the Earth and was slowly falling down Captain Bright Noa orders to open its ballute for reentry. When the ballute was successfully opened the Argama was smoothly descending down on the Earth's gravity along with the Radish and other battleship escorts. When the Argama has touch down on Earth they stayed into the ocean for awhile to cool down after cooling down they go to Dublin.

Then the Argama went on and proceed to Dublin then the Radish separated along with some of its escort ships and went to Hong Kong to check to see if Hong Kong was ok but little do they know that Hong Kong has fallen into the hands of the Hamans Neo Zeon forces. Captain Bright Noa orders Amuro and Kamille for a recon to see if there are any threats into Argama.

As Amuro and Kamille went on to dispatch from the Argama Amuro felt some unusual pressure same as Kamille. When they were flying Amuro talk to Captain Noa he said that he was feeling some unusual happenings in Hong Kong that it was not good. Then Kamille also agreed to what Amuro said to Captain Noa.

Hmmm I agree with you Amuro every one of us here felt the pressure also I think something is wrong in Hong Kong. Then when they both agreed they went on to follow Radish. When they were going to Hong Kong there was an incoming radio signal coming from Radish they said that they were under attack by Neo Zeons in Hong Kong and in need of reinforcement.

So Amuro was right there was an unusual happening in Hong Kong instead of going to Dublin on the original plan they went to Hong Kong instead on full speed. Later a warning signal was activated telling that there is a battleship approaching the Argama and it was the Endra and some of its escorts. Captain Noa announced to the crew that they were on full alert status so they need everybody else on there battle stations. Then they dispatch the rest of the Gundam crew. Quattro Bageena launch on his MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, Fa Yuri on the MSA-005 Methus and Apolly and Roberto on RMS-099 Rick Dias.

Then the Endra also launch there own forces with a dozen of RMS-117 Galbaldy B and ORX-005 Gaplant. The first shot was coming from Endra so there was a direct hit on the Argama. Then the rest of the Gundam crew went on to dispatch. Battle rages on Amuro killed one Galbaldy and Kamille killed two Gaplants also the rest of the Gundam team has its own kills already on the battle. Then Kamille's shooting was much more improving he was on a rampage same as Amuro. As Kamille was already out of ammo he uses his beam saber to slash his enemies into half. The battle was tough and there was a lot of pressure among the Gundam team because they were already outnumbered. Then the rest of the Endra's escort ships also launch its own Mobile Suits of Zaku's. The battle rages on for already half an hour the Gundam team was already late in going to Hong Kong. As the Gundam team was loosing and the battle was already in favor for the Neo Zeons Captain Noa orders to fire its ultimate weapon the Hyper-Mega Particle Cannon to lessen the threat of loosing the battle.

Then Quattro Bageena also requested to release its Hyper Mega Bazooka Cannon for his Hyaku Shiki to counter the threat also. Then as the Hyper-Mega Particle Cannon was on its full energy they fire at one of the battleship escorts of Endra. The damage to Endra's escort was very enormous because they lost one of its battleship escorts because of a direct hit but still the battle still rages on. Then there was also a shot at Hyper Mega Bazooka Cannon killing dozens of Zaku's and Gaplants and also destroying one of the Endra's escort ships. The Endra remains on the battlefield.

However as the battle was now already in favoring for the AEUG Glemy orders a signal retreat to the rest of its Mobile Suits. The battle is now over. The Gundam team had won the battle then the rest of the Gundam team returned to the Argama. After docking all of its Gundam to Argama then Captain Noa held a small meeting into the briefing room for the rest of the Gundam team to know what they will do to recapture Hong Kong. Captain Noa device a plan that will recapture Hong Kong they needed to keep the Gwadan out of the picture because Gwadan was the biggest threat to the Gundam team. They also need to contact Audhumla for more reinforcement for the rest of the Gundam team. Also they needed to fire two Hyper Mega Particle cannon to damage the Gwadan and some of her escorts and then force her to retreat into space. But the biggest question here were is Gwadan located they know for sure that Gwadan was dock into one of the harbors in Hong Kong and she will use Hong Kong as shield in case she was being targeted for the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon. Amuro suggest that they needed to take out first every escort ships of Gwadan and need to attack now.

Then the rest of the Gundam team will make a decoy run to lure the guards of the Capital in Hong Kong. They needed something that will fool the guards from knowing they were attack by the real thing. Mobile Dolls was the answer they needed to produce Mobile Dolls that looks like Gundam units to fool the guards.

Then while the Mobile Dolls was doing there part in front of the Capital the real Gundam Team will sneak at the back and will attempt to make a surprise attack at the back of the Capital. As soon as the Gundam team can hold the back of the Capital the Audhumla will arrive to have reinforcement for the Argama. So there was some progress in contacting the Audhumla they will be there at Hong Kong approximately 30 minutes to approach.

So there you have it the plan needs to be successful all we needed is luck and hope for the rest of the Gundam team Captain Noa said to them. Then he saluted them and greet them good luck in there mission. The briefing is over you need to take rest for awhile until we arrive in Hong Kong.

Captain Noa called Quattro Bageena and talk to him about the mission. Quattro Bageena do you think the mission will work Captain Noa ask. Then Quattro Bageena replied maybe you said back there that we needed luck to win the battle and I believe in that. Then Quattro Bageena what are we going to do if the mission failed are we going to make a retreat and comeback again for another run? Then Captain Noa replied maybe I don't know let us not talk about negative things all I know is I believe in you all that you can do it all I wanted to my team is not to survive the wars I needed them for the rest of the mission I wanted them alive I don't want to loose each one of you. Quattro Bageena replied then you need to have faith in us we will do our best to save humanity. Then Captain Noa replied I believe in you and the rest of the Gundam Team may luck is with us all I suggest you need to a rest for awhile Char. Then Quattro Bageena smiled and left Captain Noa and went to his room and rest.

Meanwhile inside the cafeteria Amuro and Fraw Bro was talking to each other. Amuro said to Fraw Bro I hope this war ends so that I can be with you happily I don't want you to suffer the wars and I don't want you to get killed also. Then Fraw Bro eyes was in tears and said to Amuro don't talk like that it's not about me its all about us everyone in this team we need to be alive and I need you to be alive as well. Let us do our best to save this world. Then Amuro said to Fraw Bro I agree with you let us do our best to win this battle and the war.

On the other side of the room Kamille and Fa Yuri was also talking to each other Fa said to Kamille you need to take a rest Kamille we will handle everything. Kamille said no I will not rest until the war is not yet over all I wanted to do is fight and avenge the killing of my mother. Fa then slaps Kamille into the face and yelled come into your senses Kamille you need to forget your mother it's not just your mother that we are talking about here its all about the rest of the world that we are talking here right now. Your mother is just a one person compared to a million people out there who is suffering the war. So please forget about it now please. Then Kamille agreed to Fa hugs her and apologizes to her for his pride and selfishness.

Sunset nears the Argama is fast approaching the Pacific there were no threats as of now as the Argama is going smoothly sailing towards Hong Kong. Captain Noa is restless he has been thinking all the time about the mission will the mission be successful he was also very worried about his crew that they needed to survive the war. Then Quattro Bageena came and talk to Captain Noa and ask can't rest Captain? I've been thinking a lot I've never been so worried all through out my life Captain Noa replies. I suggest you should not think a lot Captain it would cause you a lot of headache Quattro Bageena said. Hmmm you're right I should not think a lot Captain Noa replied.

Meanwhile back in Hong Kong Captain Bekkener and his crew were loosing the battle he was mumbling to him self saying darn it where's the Argama I need reinforcement right now we are loosing this battle. Battle continues until a fire was shot from the east killing two Zaku's guarding the capital it was the Argama the fired the shot. Then Captain Bekkener was rejoicing alleluia my prayers have been answered.

The Argama releases the Mobile Doll units to lure the enemy guards of the Capital. The Zaku's started firing at the Mobile Dolls then suddenly as the Zaku's was busy firing at the Mobile Dolls the Gundam team shot them at the back and destroys the Zaku's. The battle was very bloody and there were a lot of casualties even from the innocent one. Then the Radish and the Argama have joined forces again to recapture Hong Kong. Haman was disappointed seeing her troops being dismantled and regaining Hong Kong.

Amuro's Gundam was in the air shooting Sturm Dias while Roberto and Apolly with there Rick Dias were destroying several Doms on the ground. Then Quattro Bageena Hiyaku Shiki was enjoying slaying and slashing down using his beam saber on several Zaku's. The Methus and Gundam Mark II also played there role in recapturing the city. Also Amuro notice that there were some reinforcement of Nemo and GM coming from the air and it was the Audhumla already here to join forces with Argama and Radish.

Battle rages on as Hong Kong was already in chaos while Haman was loosing Hong Kong she has no choice but to release MRX-009 Psyco Gundam and pilot her own mobile suit the AMX-004 Qubely. As Haman begun to release the Psyco Gundam Kamille feels a lot of pressure again and is heaving a lot of headache lately and he was feeling uneasy.

Kamille feels that there was New Type on board the Psyco Gundam and needs to confront it. When Kamille was trying hard to get up from his bed because of his wounds Shinta and Qum was walking while walking they move across the room of Kamille and notice Kamille that he was trying to get up. Shinta approaches Kamille and ask him why are trying to get up you need to stay there and rest. Then Kamille said no I won't rest help me get up and I want to go to my Mobile Suit and help them. Well if you insist hey Qum help me up with Kamille will you Shinta said and they help Kamille up to go his Mobile Suit.

While Kamille boarded the Zeta he thanks Shinta and Qum for the help. Kamille had requested Captain Noa to dispatch on Zeta. Kamille what are you doing in Zeta you should be resting by now Kamille. Then Kamille replied no I don't want to take a rest let me dispatch and help the guys. Kamille are you insane your wounds are not yet fully recovered I order you to stop. Then Kamille replied I said no let me dispatch I wanted to go and fight I'm ok I can go open the hatch. Well if you insist I won't be fully responsible for your death Kamille just remember be back here alive and if you are back alive I would be grounding you now go and dispatch. Ok! Kamille yelled. Gundam Zeta dispatch.

Meanwhile on the Capital the Gundam team was making progress until the Psyco Gundam appears to them. The Gundam team was shock at what they saw the Psyco Gundam was huge and it was scattering its particle beams. The Gundam team was dodging every particle beam. Then Quattro Bageena fire its laser beams at Psyco Gundam but it has no effects on the Psyco Gundam. Also Amuro was firing at Psyco Gundam but with out any effects also.

Haman Karn was watching behind the Psyco Gundam as she was watching it Quattro Bageena notices Haman Karn at the back. He said to the team fight the Psyco Gundam at don't let him destroys Hong Kong. I will deal with Haman Karn myself. As Quattro Bageena began to approach Haman Karn she began to felt a strong pressure to him and cause her a headache.

While Haman Karn begun to feel a strong pressure to Quattro Bageena the Psyco Gundam begun to focus his attention to Quattro Bageena and he smash and knock his Hiyaku Shiki down. It is like that the Psyco Gundam was protecting Haman. Then while the Psyco Gundam was trying to kick the Hiyaku Shiki out of commission a particle beam from a far hits the Psyco Gundam back and it has taken effect.

The Gundam team was surpriced it was Kamille's Zeta Gundam who hit the Psyco Gundam. I thought you were at your room resting and your wound is not yet healed what are you doing here Kamille Amuro asks. Never mind that let us focus in destroying the Psyco Gundam and Haman Kamille replies. Then Kamille yelled at the Psyco Gundam Four are you inside the Psyco Gundam answer me Four is the you. Kamille its useless Psyco Gundam is not listening to you I think Haman is behind all this and he is controlling the pilot to do his will Amuro said.

Amuro and the others cover me while I try to approach the Psycho Gundam Kamille suggest. Are you insane Kamille the Psyco Gundam will kill you Kamille you cannot approach the Psyco Gundam because of its scattering particle beams Quattro Bageena replies to the suggestion of Kamille. Kill Haman first before you attack Psyco Gundam Quattro Bageena added. Kamille said alright then I'll confront Haman you all cover me and make the Psyco Gundam loose its focus. Ok roger that everybody agrees.

Meanwhile at the Argama Captain Noa said this is not good not good at all prepare the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon at the Psyco Gundam. Gundam team move away from the Psyco Gundam we will be preparing to fire the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon. As Kamille approaches Haman the Psyco Gundam again protect Haman from any attacks. The Psyco Gundam keeps on protecting Haman because she controls the pilot of the Psyco Gundam. They needed first to destroy the Psyco Gundam before confronting Haman.

Then as the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon were ready Captain Noa orders to fire the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon. Then the Gundam Team moves away so that they will not be hit by the cannon. As it was fired the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon has missed the target because the Psyco Gundam manages to dodge the cannons attack but it still destroys the left arm of the Psyco Gundam. As the Psyco Gundams left arm was destroyed it still poses a threat to the Gundam team it still has its right arm and a particle beam on its chest to fight them but it diminishes the attack of the Psyco Gundam.

The Gundam team was still fighting off the Psyco Gundam as they were loosing hope of destroying it. Captain Noa orders to charge the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon again but when they were about to charge the cannon the cannon itself malfunctions and wasn't unable to use it. Captain Noa was very disappointed and looses hope in recapturing Hong Kong or destroying the Psyco Gundam.

Then as battle still rages on Kamille changes his focus and decides on fighting the Psyco Gundam because he keeps on bugging him while he was trying to attack on Haman then he forces himself to grab the Psyco Gundam at the back. When Kamille clings on the back of the Psyco Gundam he grabs his beam saber and angrily cuts the side shoulder of the Psycho Gundam. While Haman was watching Kamille's anger she senses something powerful happening to Kamille.

Kamille's continues to fight off the Psycho Gundam while the other Gundam team went on fighting the rest of the Zeons Mobile Suit. The battle was fierce and tough then Amuro decided to join Kamille in defeating the Psyco Gundam. Kamille I'll go grab the back of the Psyco Gundam you attack at the front Amuro said. As Amuro said he grabs on the back of the Psyco Gundam then Kamille was firing his beam rifle on the Psyco Gundam.

Kamille was on a rampage and keeps on firing his beam rifle on the Psyco Gundam until it finally stops on moving until it finally destroyed. As the Psyco Gundam was going to be destroyed Amuro release the Psyco Gundam and escapes until the Psyco Gundam explodes like a huge fireball. Then as Haman can't believe what she saw on Kamille's potential as a powerful New Type Haman finally retreats into Gwadan.

Battle still rages on because there were still remnants of Zeons fighting the AEUG and the Federation. Haman's disbelief on the destruction of the Psyco Gundam and the potential New Type of Kamille forces her to retreat into space and leave Hong Kong. Gwadan signals a retreat of all Mobile Suits and escorts. While Captain Bright Noa and the others notice the Gwadan is retreating the rest of the crew rejoices.

However Neo Zeons leave a devastating mark on Hong Kong because there were so many people who have died in the invasion including the massacre of all the leaders and business people of Hong Kong. AEUG and the Earth Federation condemn the invasion of Hong Kong by Hamans Neo Zeon. They also condemn the massacre of what they have done to the people of Hong Kong. As the battle has ended and Haman was retreating to space AEUG and the Earth Federation signed an alliance and peace treaty with each other to fight Hamans Neo Zeon.


End file.
